


and who could play it well enough

by koroshiyas (lucitae)



Series: never give all the heart, for love [5]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/pseuds/koroshiyas
Summary: Seongwoo decides to adopt a dog and drags Minhyun along with him.





	and who could play it well enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B2Min](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B2Min/gifts).



> PROMPT:  
> Fluff - literal: HwangOng bickering over adopting a stray from a shelter.
> 
> There's not that much bickering and also not that much fluff. I'm so sorry.
> 
> Unbeta'd madness is the theme of every drabble.

Minhyun gets dragged along. Seongwoo had linked their arms together, pressing closer for warmth, only to be distracted by some shop display and taken Minhyun with him.

Minhyun had only wanted to explore the quieter streets around Shinsaibashi and Dotonbori, browse through what the outskirts housed. So far he’s come across a pudding shop and an Italian restaurant before Seongwoo had pulled him to the front of a pet shop.

A kitten presses its pink paw to the window, crouching as if readying for a pounce, playfully drawing their attention. It almost looks as if it was saying hi from its simple repeated gestures. Minhyun finds himself smiling as they walk into a pet store, forgetting how they don’t have a pet and don’t have any plans on getting one (meaning they’ll walk out empty handed, to the dismay of the poor clerk by the register).

The store is small, even smaller with the two walls lined with glass cages to keep the pets. There’s a divider down the middle that houses treats and other pet supplies, splitting the shop into two halves, probably to help circulate customers through. Minhyun imagines it would be a headache during rush hour, trying to climb over people cooing over pets or tip toeing to catch a glimpse of one.

Right now, it is a lull. One or two individuals browsing, fingers pointing at a particular animal, before Seongwoo and Minhyun add two more to the count. It smells faintly of dog. One of them greets them aggressively with excited barks, wagging its tail, as it stares up at them from the bottom row.

They take a lap around and wind up in the same corner.

A toy poodle shivers in the far corner of its cage — a tiny little thing that looks like it could fit in the palm of his hand or a teacup — making Minhyun put a hand between the dog’s glass as the glass windows facing the street, checking the temperature despite the heater being turned on high. The placard plastered on the glass display states that both of its parents are around 2kg. Minhyun frowns before being distracted by the dog right beneath the poodle.

The Shiba Inu is black. The dots of its eyebrows are the golden brown of a normal Shiba Inu. Parts of the mouth and stomach are lined with the same color before it fades to white. A charming little puppy that sits handsomely, staring at Minhyun warily as he coos, beckoning the puppy closer. It just tilts its head and considers for a moment — eyes round and curious.

Seongwoo stays focused on the toy poodle but Minhyun pays him no attention, trying to garner the Shiba’s favor.

They give themselves five more minutes before they vacate the shop, deciding to purchase a bag or two of treats for Daniel’s cats, and leave without feeling apologetic about the amount of space they had taken up in that small pet shop.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Why are we in front of an animal shelter?” Minhyun stares at Seongwoo accusatorily. Seongwoo had been behaving uncharacteristically all morning: waking up early instead of attempting to stay in bed until past noon, and eager to head out.

There’s an impish grin on Seongwoo’s face that causes Minhyun to narrow his eyes. He merely shrugs. “I saw how you looked at the black Shiba Inu. We both clearly want a pet, so we should get one.”

Seongwoo starts walking in the direction of the shelter without looking back, forcing Minhyun to catch up.

“This is a terrible idea,” Minhyun says as Seongwoo pushes open the door and holds it open for Minhyun to enter as well with a dramatic half bow.

“I checked the rules,” Seongwoo says as he smiles pleasantly at the lady at the counter, checking in for the two of them, and following the worker to the kennels, “there’s no explicit policy stating no pets allowed.”

Minhyun sighs, exasperated, as he trails behind Seongwoo. “What if we break up?”

“Well…” Seongwoo trails off before tilting his head backwards to give Minhyun another one of his cheeky smiles, “one of us will get visiting rights and the other will have custody. I fully expect child support.”

Minhyun takes longer strides until he can hiss into Seongwoo’s ear: “that’s not how it works.”

Seongwoo leans in closer, looping an arm around Minhyun’s waist to pull him closer. Thankfully the worker continues walking forward without ever sparing a glance back. Seongwoo allows his voice to drop before saying: “we could get married. Problem solved.”

“Seongwoo…” Minhyun says as a warning but Seongwoo had long pried himself away from Minhyun as if it had never happened, too absorbed with the dog before him.

The lady just gives them a quick set of instructions, mostly about going back to the front desk to approach her for any further questions of the pursual of adoption, before leaving them to face a bunch of excited dogs in their kennels.

“I’m going to end up being the one taking care of it,” Minhyun tries to maintain the argument, persuade Seongwoo somehow but knows it is a lost cause ( he’s already relented after all ).

Seongwoo is already crouching in front of a golden brown midsized dog with long hair, clicking his tongue to attract its attention. “You have so little faith in me,” Seongwoo says without looking back.

Minhyun snorts and joins Seongwoo by crouching as well.

 

 

 

“The one with the striped pattern seems lovely,” Minhyun points out, “and the coat is short and shiny.”

“It’s not about shopping for the most practical pet,” Seongwoo argues in return, “it’s about the bond. The feeling. _Fate_.” He’s been lingering in front of the same dog despite having browsed the entire area, returning to it despite Minhyun’s efforts, and cooing the entire time.

The dog just looks at him with a vague judgmental look, having lost interest after sniffing at Seongwoo’s hand during their initial encounter.

“So he’s fate?” Minhyun asks, gesturing at the dog with his chin.

“Yes,” Seongwoo says with a grin, “just like you and me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

House training a one and a half year old dog proves to be a nightmare. Habits that are already established prove to be very hard to change regardless of the amount of sheets Minhyun had laid out. The dog, PpoPpo — courtesy of Seongwoo who had made kissy noises the entire time while christening it — just spins in a circle once the pad is laid out and lies down on it. The messes are placed wherever he feels fit to make into a makeshift bathroom and Minhyun has to turn off the roomba after coming home one day with the floor smeared in a pattern that almost looked satanic but it wasn’t with blood. Minhyun had never been curious about the path a roomba travelled in order to clean the household and yet it was here in dark print. Seongwoo gave him an apology, sounding very small, before putting a leash on PpoPpo and taking him out for a walk.

It worked better than trying to house train so they resorted to nearly 6 walks a day — Seongwoo’s duty.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Don’t you dare,” Minhyun warns but PpoPpo pays him no heed and shakes, splashing soap suds and water onto Minhyun, drenching his Tshirt. Minhyun sighs. PpoPpo looks way too pleased with himself. Minhyun can’t seem to get mad at him so he just resorts to resuming the bath while muttering under his breath the entire time.

PpoPpo licks into the palm of Minhyun’s hand and Minhyun has to chide him because soap isn’t edible. PpoPpo just wags its tail. And Minhyun finds himself sighing again before he reaches to scrub that spot behind PpoPpo’s ear that causes him to close his eyes in bliss.

( Seongwoo presses himself against the wall, outside the bathroom, holding his phone to record all of this for future reference. )

 

 

 

Blow drying and shedding season prove to be as bad as Minhyun has imagined. He has to use two towels to absorb most of the water the coat retains, spend twenty minutes or more to get the coat dry enough for him to feel confident enough to release PpoPpo, and stare at the strands of fur that has interwoven into the fabric of his pants and the towels and the little clump in the corner. None of this takes into account of the strands of fur that might be invisible to the eye due to the color and Minhyun has to vacuum the entire apartment after a bathing session.

Seongwoo just sits there, feet propped up, hand running through PpoPpo’s newly washed fur as Minhyun shoves the head of the vacuum cleaner between the couch and the table.

“Like I said,” Minhyun says over the whir of the machine, “I’m going to be the one to take care of it.”

“It’s called a shared responsibility, Minhyunie,” Seongwoo says sweetly as he cups PpoPpo’s face and squishes it, “besides, you’re not doing anything you don’t already do already.”

Minhyun scowls and purposefully bumps the vacuum against Seongwoo’s shin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

PpoPpo whines softly, head resting on his paws as he looks up at Minhyun who is currently working. Seongwoo is still sleeping in and Minhyun wanted to catch up on work. His glasses slide down the bridge of the nose. He pushes it up before reaching for his mug, taking another sip of warm tea.

PpoPpo whines again. He had spent nearly an hour in his own bed, waiting for Seongwoo to wake up before giving up, opting to approach Minhyun instead.

Minhyun sets his mug down and takes a look at the poor thing. He takes a quick glance at the clock and at his report. He needed a break anyway so Minhyun leans back, stretches, and stands up to retrieve the leash that hangs by the counter.

PpoPpo excitedly follows Minhyun wherever he walks while creating a series of whines and it makes Minhyun laugh. He relents, crouching down to fix the leash onto PpoPpo before excitedly — in a voice that is only directed towards PpoPpo alone — asking: “are you ready?”

PpoPpo gives him a small yip, making Minhyun laugh again. He leads PpoPpo out the door.

 

 

 

Saturday morning consists of relatively empty streets with the occasional jogger. The air is brisk, bordering chilly, Minhyun is grateful for remembering to add layers and a scarf to his attire. The bright red one. The one Seongwoo got after that Goblin craze and wrapped it around Minhyun, fixing it into place and Minhyun had stopped him in his tracks — pried the scarf from Seongwoo’s hands, made a small loop with the other end, and threw it over Seongwoo’s head only to pull him closer to place a small kiss on Seongwoo’s lips as a way of saying _thank you_.

Minhyun waits for PpoPpo to finish his business while bowing his head at the other individuals sharing the park.

It’s nice; Minhyun finds himself thinking as he takes a lap around the park with PpoPpo excitedly trotting beside him. An early morning walk gives him time to just think or relax depending on his mood and his company isn’t half bad, listening to his little rants with wide eyed fascination.

 

 

 

It becomes routine. Minhyun walks PpoPpo in the mornings on weekends because Seongwoo is too lazy ( too comfortable in bed and Minhyun can’t find it in himself to shove him into the cold early winter world ) to do so.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After five months or so, Seongwoo realizes that it has been a while since Minhyun last complained or reiterated that he was right about adopting the dog.

For some reason he feels as if he’s gotten the shorter end of the stick as he packs for his trip and Minhyun just sits there on the couch with PpoPpo’s head in his lap, seemingly excited at the prospect of having Minhyun’s attention all to himself for the next few days. Seongwoo gives PpoPpo a long and baleful look. He’s trying to hold back the bitterness but all he can remember is how a few days ago he had returned a bit later than usual and found a quiet apartment — Minhyun had fallen asleep with a book in hand and PpoPpo took up Seongwoo’s pillow and side of the bed. “You’re supposed to be _my_ dog.”

“What are you talking about,” Minhyun retorts, scratching PpoPpo behind the ear the way he likes it, “PpoPpo’s _our_ dog.”

“That’s not what you said the first time,” Seongwoo mutters under his breath as he stuffs his shirts into his suitcase. Minhyun continues to smile, amused as Seongwoo continues to send him reproachful glances after every article of clothing he folds into his suitcase.

 

 

 

The apartment is a lot quieter without Seongwoo there. PpoPpo notices it too, trailing after Minhyun religiously as if afraid Minhyun, too, would vanish. Sometimes Minhyun forgets and accidentally takes too big of a step backwards and runs into a loyal dog who had taken to guarding Minhyun even in the kitchen. Usually he stays on the couch or in the corner where his bed ( for the living room. They own about four dog beds at this point ) had been laid out, keeping an eye on both of them.

Minhyun crouches down to look PpoPpo in the eye. “Let’s have dinner here tonight,” he says as he gives the dog a gentle pat.

The pellets rain into the bowl. Instead of bringing it to the dog mat by the dining table, Minhyun sets it down by his foot at the base of the sink while he makes a grilled cheese sandwich.

They eat in relative silence. Minhyun leaning against the sink: a plate in one hand, sandwich in the other, staring over the dining room table and the living area right beside it, grateful for the company where hairs accidentally brush against his calves as PpoPpo eagerly finishes his dog food.

“Let’s go for a walk after this,” Minhyun says and PpoPpo lifts his head to look Minhyun in the eye, tail swaying from side to side.

 

 

 

Seongwoo has barely opened the door when he gets tackled by a dog too ready to overwhelm him with affection and slobber. Seongwoo just laughs, using his arm to wipe away the slobber while his other hand rubs his ass from where it had landed. Minhyun just gives him an apologetic smile as he offers to take the suitcase from him.

“I couldn’t hold him back,” Minhyun explains and Seongwoo crouches down to give PpoPpo a proper thank you greeting in return. He smushes PpoPpo’s face between two hands and rubs while cooing.

Minhyun returns moments later, after PpoPpo has become content with lying next to Seongwoo as close as possible, tissues in hand to help wipe away the mess on Seongwoo’s face. Seongwoo closes his eyes and tilts his head towards Minhyun to make his life easier and Minhyun smiles, fond.

“It’s good to be home,” Seongwoo mentions after Minhyun’s dabs have ceased.

Minhyun presses his lips to Seongwoo’s forehead. “It’s good to have you back.”

PpoPpo whines as if in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to include the pet shop because I'm still bitter over the fact I missed Wanna One (I went to Miho Museum instead of Dotonbori, which was worth it but still). The pet shop does exist. I still want the black Shiba Inu.
> 
> PpoPpo is most likely a golden retriever and border collie mix.
> 
> Moral of the story is: please be [responsible](https://twitter.com/kingsmiggles/status/946133304146841600) pet owners.
> 
> The roomba thing is a gross image but it was taken from While You Were Sleeping, somewhere between episode 15 and 18.


End file.
